


Miss me？

by Kalat



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalat/pseuds/Kalat
Summary: 不是特别车的车





	Miss me？

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3 不太知道tag之类怎么写就随便写了。。。

平安夜一向不太平。  
夜翼拖着疲惫的身子回到家中，在大雪纷飞的夜里和罪犯打斗还有注意自己不会因为屋顶的积雪滑倒的五个小时里，他能想到的最完美的圣诞礼物就只剩下一个热水澡和一场自然醒。

现在是凌晨三点。

Dick或许该庆幸他还有个圣诞小假期能让他一半的圣诞愿望实现。至于另一半……他脱下湿淋淋的制服，地上的水渍从门口一路蜿蜒至浴室，但他无暇估计这些，至少不是今晚。他再次检查了前几天就已经给自己放假的热水器，意外地发现今天它居然重新上岗。圣诞奇迹？或者维修工终于记得要来他的小破公寓工作了？Dick昏昏沉沉的脑袋已经无法思考这么困难的问题了，那个曾经获得奥数奖杯的大脑里被两件事塞得满满的：洗澡与睡觉。  
他把自己脱得光溜溜的就跳进了浴缸，偏烫的水温遇上偏低的体温，Dick一下子叫出了声，但他已经没有力气和心情再把自己挪出浴缸，只能等待身体适应水温后再舒展四肢。这样的温度估计都把他的皮肤烫红了，Dick没由来地想起这个，以及在热水器刚刚上任的时候，单人浴缸里还挤着的另一个人，那个人嘴里的下流话，高潮时的呻吟，以及那一抹鲜艳的红……Dick闭上眼睛，不断上腾的热气蒸红了他的脸，搁在浴缸边缘的手伸进了水里，抚慰起疲软的性器。  
他从不承认他想他。

门被推开了。

遮羞是人的本能反应，但现在的情况Dick除了放下手里的活其他什么都做不到，而来者看上去并不在意自己打扰到了什么，他把浴室的门关上，抱臂靠在墙上，顺手关上了灯。一下子陷入黑暗的双眼只能看见香烟那头点燃的一点橘红。  
“想做爱吗？”  
Dick清晰地听到自己喉结滑动的声音，一股热流顺着下腹往下涌。他酸痛的身体叫嚣着今日不是一个纵欲的好时机但声带拼出的音节却表达了相反的意思。  
“想。”  
下一秒那点橘色不见了踪影，伴随着水溅出浴缸洒落在大理石地板的声音，另一具身体缠上了他的。  
“水好烫！”  
他好冷。  
Dick紧紧搂着那具体温偏低的躯体，想要用自己的体温温暖对方的，而他，他的小翅膀，就像是在寒风中躲在鸟妈妈怀里的雏鸟，拼命增加更多肌肤相贴的可能。他们没有做任何事，就只是这样抱着对方。  
“等我多久了？”Dick捧起对方的脸，现在他的双眼已经能透过玻璃透进来的些许光亮看清面前人沾染上欲望的绿色眼眸。对方略勾了勾嘴角，吻住了Dick的嘴唇，Dick尝到了一些巧克力混着烟草的苦涩。  
水温渐渐下降，但在浴缸里交缠的两具身体却逐渐升温。Dick乐于在对方身上留下自己的痕迹，对方也是。舔过他的锁骨时Dick留下了一个牙印，而对方贴着Dick的耳朵，故意压低声音喊他的名字，那双手大力揉搓着他挺翘的臀部。  
“我等得够久了。”  
被进入的时候Dick呻吟了出来，他一手撑在满是水蒸气的墙上，一手撑在浴缸边缘防止自己滑下去。身后人更加猛烈的撞击让他跪在浴缸里的大腿不断颤抖，而没有被水浸泡的上半身同样冷得打颤。  
“冷吗？”  
Dick发誓他听到了身后人的笑声，他恨不得马上缩回还有点热度的水里或者跨出浴缸裹上浴袍，可禁锢在自己腰肢上的双手手和在后穴里不断冲撞的阴茎让他无法逃离，只能跪在原地迎合对方的节奏。至少泡在水里的下半身还是温暖的，他这么安慰自己。  
“那我们的大忙人夜翼哪里觉得冷？”握住他腰肢的手少了一只，“是这里吗？”在寒冷的空气里挺立的乳头突然被温暖的掌心覆盖，刹那如电流一般的刺激着Dick的大脑，两根温热的手指揉捏着其中一颗可怜的肉粒，而另一颗，Dick移开了在墙壁上的手，试图抚慰被冷落的另一边，但还没触摸到自己的肌肤，胸前的温度一下子全部褪去。  
“说好的，你不能碰。”  
Dick咬着下嘴唇用双手撑着浴缸，忍耐着身后的人给予却无法让他到达顶点的爱抚，他的膝盖早就开始疼痛，连同他浸在水中硬得不行的性器，他想要释放自己，他想要对方直接顶上他的前列腺那样操干自己，想得发狂，可无论他嘴里跑出来的是勾人的呻吟还是淫荡的话语，对方始终都没有一点点帮他的意思，粗壮的阴茎故意避开某个地方。他只能压低自己的腰，把屁股撅起来，回过头，用湿漉漉的眼睛看着他，用无助又带着点撒娇意味的沙哑声音求饶。  
“帮帮我好嘛，Jay？”  
“你知道，我可不会对这样的夜翼说不。”  
一只手握住Dick的阴茎，也不管这样的力道是否会让人产生疼痛就大力地撸动起来，而事实证明，Dick就偏爱带有一些疼痛的性爱，火辣的疼痛点燃了Dick全身的快感，没多久他就缴械投降。眼前那道白光褪去，还沉浸在高潮余韵的他又被后穴前列腺大力顶弄阵阵快感逼出了眼泪。  
“我做事收费一向都很高……接下来该你帮我了我的好大哥。”  
Dick被揽腰抱起翻了个身，坐下去的时候那根阴茎到达了从未有过的深度，这让Dick叫了出来，而这仅仅是开始。Jason抚上Dick的脸，大拇指拭去他眼角的泪，在他的额头印上了轻柔的一吻。  
“你永远都不会让我失望。”  
Dick在此之前从来没有想过Jason手臂上的肌肉意味着什么，但现在，他的身体，准确来说是已经被操软的后穴和瘫软的腰肢充分感受到了Jason手臂的力量。那双手握住他的腰把他整个托起，随后松手，Dick第一次痛恨地球上还有重力这种东西，他放声大叫，也分不清脸上的水到底是溅到脸上的洗澡水还是自己的眼泪，而一次又一次被贯穿填满的感觉让他的小迪克又精神了起来。  
“不……嗯啊…Jay……停……嗯呢啊……停下……”  
越来越快的速度让他嘴里的句子变得支离破碎，Jason如同一只大猫般亲昵地蹭着他的脸，身下的动作幅度却一次比一次大，最后精液全部射进了Dick的后穴，在Dick第二次高潮的时候。  
Jason走出浴缸的时候Dick正沉浸在纵欲后的疲惫之中，闭着眼睛趴在那儿，完全不想动。  
“你怎么来了？”这个问题原本在他们做爱之前就该问的。  
“想你了啊。”Jason打开了浴室的暖灯，橘黄色的灯光让Dick觉得心里暖暖的，他半睁着眼睛，看着Jason把一条浴巾铺在湿透的大理石地面，不太清醒的脑袋开始费力思考Jason话语里的思念究竟有几分真。  
他会说他想他。

“是想我的屁股吧。”  
Jason耸耸肩，没有否认，他把Dick抱出浴缸，让他跪坐在浴巾上，上半身趴在他宽阔的肩膀上，用毛巾帮他全身擦干，星星点点的欢爱痕迹在橘黄色的灯光下更显暧昧。Dick调整了一下姿势，把头埋进Jason的肩窝，两根手指又探入了他湿哒哒黏糊糊的后穴，那些精液顺着手指的运动被带出嫣红的肉穴，滴在白色的毛巾上。Jason的动作太过温柔，被伺候舒服的Dick又发出了无意识的呻吟，然后被Jason调侃是不是还没被操够。  
“不，我真的累了，”Dick有气无力的声音证明了这一点，“圣诞快乐，Jay……”他顿了顿，最后蹭了一下Jason的脖子算是一个亲吻，“……我爱你。”  
他从不承认他想他，但会说他爱他。

Jason没有理清过Dick所说的爱到底包含了多少愧疚，他把穿好浴袍的Dick抱上床，替他盖好被子。  
“圣诞快乐，Dick。”

他会说他想他，但从不承认他爱他。

【END】

**Author's Note:**

> 那什么我其实写的是红毛桶


End file.
